creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Brother's Endings
My brother was killed three years ago. I still have no energy to do anything, not even get up out of bed. My mom worries about me, she often comes over to my house, but most of the time I act like I'm not home. It's not the unfortunate death that bothers me. Of course I'm often missing my brother and wishing he was here. This is not the reason I can't sleep or eat, and I barely manage to leave the house. His death was one the police never could solve--it was that bizarre. The case still remains open, and each day I think more and more about it and have horrible feelings. I've had many times where I'd feel cornered, surrounded, and I would go into a corner and curl up into a ball as emotions curled in. But getting to the point, my brothers death scene. I remember it in great detail. I was seventeen, and quite a kid at the time. I was almost never home, my grades weren't the best, and my mom worried about me and would often disapprove of my outfits and my friends. Obviously, at seventeen, I thought she was ridiculous. My brother was twenty-one at the time and he was a good kid in high school, and was still pretty good. I loved my brother. It was because of his sweet nature. He was not an asshole, he didn't drink a lot, and whenever I'd get in trouble for doing something--he'd comfort me. He wouldn't ever judge the stupid things I did. And trust me, I was pretty stupid at seventeen. The day of his death, my parents were out to see a movie together. The movie was going to start at about 11:30, but my mom left at about 10:15 so they'd have time to enjoy themselves and shop a little bit. The movie was going to last until about 1:30 AM. They rarely went on dates and told me to stay in the house, and that my brother would--or as I called it--"babysit" me. That itself set me off into a rage, I screamed saying that I wasn't a child anymore, and I didn't need his supervision. At about eleven, my brother fell asleep, and I got the chance I was waiting for. I drove to one of my friends house, and I remember we actually had a pretty good night. When I got home, it was roughly 12:30, and I remember trying to be quiet, and slinking into the house. I felt off, though. The house was dark, it wasn't anything unusual, but I remember leaving on the lights when I left, so I would be able to see. I entered the kitchen, all seemed normal, and I put my stuff down quietly. I walked into my living room. This was probably the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. The first sight of this gruesome scene was my brothers head which was strung from a rope, his mouth carved into a smile, and a cross on his forehead. Blood dripped on his mouth onto the floor slowly and surely, his eye sockets were cut out, and I looked down, there were his eyes, right in front of my feet. I screamed and began to ran as my legs shook, and I couldn't run, my knees gave out as I saw the living room decorated with his body parts. The wall was soaked with blood, and it looked like he'd been picked apart piece by piece. The blood was so fresh--the smell, terrible. His intestines were located on the lamp, just hanging there. Organized into a square, I saw organs that I couldn't identify, it was so dark, and I didn't need to know. I threw up as I saw something a couple of feet away from me--after seeing almost all of my brothers mangled body parts scattered across the room--I saw his heart. I screamed as I couldn't move, I quickly covered my eyes. I was frozen in fear, and I just remember laying on the floor crying until I felt woozy, and all I could see was dark. I remember this in vivid detail, some remembering the marks of blood on the wall... But there was something else that I hadn't realized in the moment. Something was standing in the corner. I remembered it, clear as day. I don't know how I couldn't realize it was there. A haunting memory of something tall, maybe seven feet, its eyes glowed in a yellow sort of way, it had its stomach slit open, and a large chunk of a bite out of its neck. One of its bones was protruding through its side, and its legs were full of slices, there was no skin on its legs without a slice. Its top almost looked like it was burned, I remember it having a smile on its face, an eerie one, not carved in, a real smile from these haunting lips. Every time I close my eyes I see it, this thing. My mom tells me it's not real. I believed that for so many years. I thought I had made it up in my mind after the police did not come to a conclusion of who was his murderer, and what the motive was. I had dreams about it too, I remembered every detail of it in the dreams. It didn't seem to have an interest in me in the dreams. It was always ripping apart my brother. I couldn't resist the urge to Google something about this. If there was anything like this that someone knew about, I needed to know. I reached a website that had a forum on it. I clicked on something I found to be close to what I was looking for. What I read was terrifying. There was three other victims like this, all males, through the ages of eighteen to twenty-one. They all had one sister, no specific age, but always a sister. The stories told of such a close story of what I had experienced. I remember crying. I had always wondered if this was my mind making up something to justify his death, but this could actually be real. I messaged each one of these people, trying to reach one of them to respond. One of them, under the username "frsb18". The message said this: You know about it. I read about what happened to you. I need to warn you though, there is no one who can understand or believe what you are saying. The only people who will believe you are the ones who have experienced this. to be honest, I thought I had gone insane for so many years. You read what I had to say, it was my little brother, who was nineteen years old, and at the time I was twenty-seven. I wasn't as young as you were at the time, but it haunted me just as much as you. What I am about to tell you is something you may or may not believe, but from what I have been researching for about five years, and I know what I'm talking about. This creature has killed a total of twelve people. All of them were men who were from the age 18-21. Most of these people were good people, none of them had a record with illegal drugs, or had a criminal record. Some of them hadn't ever gotten a driving ticket. From what I've seen, they've had one sister, and two parents. A normal family. What I found extremely unusual was that the police checked some of these computers and found something rather odd--but nothing that could prove anything. They had downloaded something, a file that couldn't be accessed. The file name was simply "trade". It wasn't just one of these victims. There were nine victims found with this file downloaded, each of them inaccessible, that had the same name. Your brother was crazy. This file drives people insane. It creates a monster. Your brother didn't act crazy, nor did he have any strange behaviors, I presume? That's because it hides itself. When watching this video, a simple video, no disturbing images at all, something that is hidden, puts something into their brain. Only males at certain ages are affected. When you watch this, it creates something in your brain that slowly grows inside of you. Your brother was not murdered. Inside of him was a monster--all of the terrible things we think of--that escaped his body, ripping him apart in the process. What you need to know is, the reason that girls aren't affected is because you have something inside of you that resists this. The ones who experience or see what happens to their brothers are the ones who are haunted forever. They are the real victims. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment